


Vestige

by jaylie12



Series: Catching Time [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Glee, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Staine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaylie12/pseuds/jaylie12
Summary: "Is there something you need to tell me?" Steve asked, smiling.  "I've heard of sex addiction." (Originally written in 2014.)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Steve Rogers
Series: Catching Time [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615039
Kudos: 7





	Vestige

Steve stood near the front door, hands in his pockets and watching Blaine as he slowly walked around the small apartment. Blaine trailed his hand along the couch, worn and brown and soft. A small television perched atop a short stand off to the side and the coffee table held several books. The little nook of a kitchen held a small refrigerator and counter, a table with two chairs nearby. Blaine scanned the bookshelf between the two areas, filled with biographies and history books, and smiled when he came upon a stack of comic books. Blaine looked back at Steve, still standing, still quiet.

Steve let out a breath and smiled back, moving to take off his leather jacket. He laid it on the couch and approached. He slid Blaine’s bag off his shoulder, and Blaine held his breath at the feel of Steve’s warm, gentle touch on his arm. Blaine smiled again.

“Can I--,” Steve started, fumbling. “Are you--?”

Blaine saved him from tripping over any more words with a soft kiss to his lips, bouncing back down off the balls of his feet when he pulled back. Steve sighed.

“Do you want something to drink?” Steve asked, voice low.

“Just water,” Blaine answered with a smile. Blaine went back to looking around as Steve set his bag by the couch and went to the kitchen.

"You box?" Blaine asked, stopping by the worn punching bag hanging in the corner as Steve returned with a glass. 

“It was part of the standard regimen in the army,” Steve explained. “I got used to it.” He handed Blaine the glass. “It’s been helpful--these past few months have been--,” Steve trailed off, not wanting to reveal too much.

“It’s good for stress relief, and working things out,” Blaine said, pressing his palm to the worn leather. Steve watched him, trying to assess Blaine’s words. “I did some boxing when I was in high school,” Blaine elaborated. “Can we give it a go?”

“Give what a go?” Steve asked.

“The bag. Do you have some tape?”

“I--,” Steve started.

Blaine smirked and teased, “Don’t think you can take me?”

Steve huffed and shook his head.

“It’s not what I had in mind for a fourth date.”

“Well, you already fed me dinner,” Blaine commented lightly. “And since you won’t go dancing--,” Blaine’s tease trailed off with Steve’s tense expression.

He set the glass down on the floor and reached for Steve’s hand, ducking to catch Steve’s downcast eyes.

“Hey,” Blaine said softly, “what did I say?”

Steve shook his head and smiled bracingly, said, “Nothing.”

“It’s not nothing,” Blaine countered. “But you don’t have to talk about it,” he added. “I didn’t intend to be mean.”

“I know,” Steve said quickly and squeezed Blaine’s hand.

“Now how about that tape?” Blaine redirected.

*

Blaine tried to focus on wrapping the tape around his hand, but Steve was unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off. The fitted cotton t-shirt underneath showed off his broad chest and defined muscle, and Blaine knew he had to be staring now. Blaine’s eyes followed Steve’s hands as they untucked the shirt, and lingered on the glimpse of tapered waist and sculpted abs. Despite having sex on the first date, Steve had since gone the old-fashioned route of dates ending in sweet kisses on doorsteps. Of course, it was at least partly due to Blaine's busy schedule, but Blaine loved it. Though he couldn’t help ogle now that had all night and tomorrow free. His eyes shot up to Steve’s face when Steve cleared his throat.

“What can I say?” Blaine asked innocently. “I have a hot boyfriend.”

Steve huffed and shook his head before reaching for the tape still in Blaine’s hand, finishing up the wrap, and tearing the tape. He tucked the end under and tugged at it, making sure it was secure. Steve fingered the edge of Blaine’s sweater, eliciting a laugh from Blaine. In the two weeks since their first date, Blaine had learned that he could speak eloquently when talking about the arts or history, but when it came to their relationship, and particularly sex, he fumbled like a teenager. But he was getting better. And Blaine found it endearing.

Blaine pulled off his sweater and toed off his shoes, setting them in a pile by his bag. When he returned, he bounced up and down, feigning some punches to warm up. Steve finished wrapping his own hands quickly.

*

It took Blaine a few minutes to get into it, too distracted by Steve’s face peeking around the side of the bag to really focus. But Steve prodded him to pay attention, and Blaine ducked his head a little and jabbed at the bag. The impact stung his knuckles, despite the tape, but it felt good. Blaine found a rhythm, his muscles remembering the quick movements and pushback of the sand-filled target. The sweat trickled down his temples and dampened his t-shirt, and his hair curled at the edges.

Steve took his turn, hitting the bag with surety and follow-through. Blaine felt each hit through the bag, felt it jar his joints and push him back. He widened his stance and pressed back on the bag, but as he watched Steve concentrate, he knew the other man was holding back. Blaine wondered how much strength lay in those arms that held him so gently, yet feared hurting him.

Blaine watched the exertion strain against Steve’s chest, watched the muscles of his arms flex with each punch, saw the way his thighs strained against his pants. And when Steve paused to wipe the sweat from his face with the edge of his t-shirt, Blaine gaped at his revealed torso.

The next punch to the bag sent Blaine stumbling back, his hold on the bag keeping him upright, but just. Blaine blinked, Steve’s worried face close and a firm hand on his arm.

“Are you okay?” Steve asked worriedly.

“Yeah,” Blaine said breathlessly, letting go of the bag. Steve stilled it.

“Are you sure?”

Blaine answered by pulling Steve down and kissing him. Steve, startled, reacted a moment later by wrapping his arms around Blaine’s waist and kissing back. Blaine slid his hands up strong arms and shoulders, squeezing the hard muscle underneath and moaning into the kiss. Steve held him tighter, letting Blaine’s questing tongue into his mouth and tipping his head to deepen the kiss.

*

Steve loosened his hold, letting Blaine slip from his embrace and settle back on his feet. He ducked to kiss Blaine again, who sighed against his lips.

“If this is the reaction to boxing,” Steve said. Blaine chuckled, trailing kisses along Steve’s jaw, tongue laving at the skin below his ear. Steve’s breath hitched. “We should spar next time,” Steve finished breathlessly. Blaine pushed up on the balls of his feet.

“Hmm,” Blaine agreed, lips brushing against Steve’s earlobe. “Or wrestling. I do like the idea of you on top of me.”

Steve choked and Blaine pulled back, spying the embarrassed blush on Steve’s cheeks. Blaine tried to school his smirk. He kissed Steve on a heated cheek, then on his lips, silently apologizing for teasing too much.

Steve opened his eyes with a huff and said, “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that.”

“You mean the flirting?” Blaine asked. “You do just fine.”

Steve shook his head, but didn’t argue Blaine’s words. Blaine trailed his finger along Steve’s temple and jaw. Steve closed his eyes, letting the touch soothe him.

“I think a shower is in order,” Blaine said after a moment. Steve stepped back, his hands falling away from Blaine’s waist.

“Extra towels are behind the door,” Steve offered with a tilt of his head toward the bathroom. He led Blaine to the bathroom. “The water takes a bit to warm up,” Steve said as he leaned into the shower and turned the knob. “Give it a minute.” Steve moved to the door, but Blaine grabbed his hand. Steve looked at him expectantly.

“A shower is in order,” Blaine repeated with an intent look, “together.”

“Oh,” Steve said, understanding dawning. He looked at Blaine’s amused expression, which softened as he leaned up to kiss Steve. “Yeah,” Steve agreed when Blaine pulled back, his heart rate already speeding up. He pulled Blaine closer again and began unwrapping the tape around Blaine’s hands, fingers fumbling with nervousness and urgency. Blaine laughed and took pity on him, helping him with the tape and the rest of their clothes.

*

"Blaine," Steve chastised weakly when Blaine ran a soapy palm over his penis. Blaine slid his hands over Steve's thighs and knees, looking up at Steve.

"What?" Blaine asked playfully. His hands smoothed back up the back of Steve's legs and over his ass, leaning in to stroke up Steve's back. He pressed his own erection against Steve's hip, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from Steve. "Yes?" Blaine teased.

"You--," Steve started, one hand bracing him on the shower wall and the other falling to Blaine's waist. "We--," he tried again but Blaine smoothed his hands around Steve's waist and up his torso. He rubbed his palms over Steve's nipples, and Steve had to close his eyes with a soft moan.

Blaine leaned up to press kisses along Steve's collarbone, licking at the water trailing over the warm skin. Adding more lather to his hands, he slid them down along the planes of muscle and ended at Steve's now fully erect cock. Blaine wrapped his fingers around him, pressing more kisses to Steve's shoulder as he reveled in the feel of the length and size in his hand. With two strokes, Steve was trembling and gripping Blaine's hip hard. Blaine kept his movements slow, listening to Steve's breathing hitch and watching the strong lines of his neck as he tipped his head back.

Steve swallowed, trying to breathe and get his brain to work, but Blaine's slick hand felt so good on him--the way he stroked fast then slow, and the way he ran his palm over the tip. When Blaine tightened his grip and sped up, Steve's knees shook and he stumbled. His eyes shot open, but Blaine had him--shoulder under his arm as he pushed Steve against the cold tile, hand still on his erection. Steve slumped, head hitting the wall and moan echoing strangely against the glass and amidst the water as Blaine kept up his ministrations. He gasped, whole body jerking as he looked down to see Blaine's lips wrapped around the tip of his penis.

Eyes closed against the spray of water, Blaine continued to stroke the shaft with a firm hand as he tongued and suckled the tip. Opening his mouth wider, he took Steve in a couple inches, humming happily when Steve groaned and thrust his hips. A little deeper and Blaine had to pull back to just the tip, but the combination of hand and mouth was enough to bring Steve quickly to the edge. With a low moan and trembling legs, Steve came. Blaine kept his lips around the head, swallowing as semen pulsed out of Steve's cock and into the back of his throat. Blaine hummed again and ran his tongue over the still hard penis in his mouth. Steve gasped and shivered, and Blaine felt a last weak spurt of semen. He swallowed and with slowing strokes of his hand, Blaine pulled off and stood, trailing kisses up Steve's heaving chest to the column of his neck.

Blaine smoothed his palm over Steve's chest and arm, and lazily thrust against Steve's thigh, as Steve took several deep breaths. After a long moment, Steve blinked and looked at Blaine with bleary eyes. He pulled Blaine up for a deep, hard kiss, his tongue pushing into Blaine's mouth and swirling around his tongue. Blaine's erection rubbed between them, and he hiked a leg high around Steve's thigh.

In a swift motion, Steve wrapped an arm around Blaine's waist, lifted him, and pulled Blaine's other leg around him. He turned them and leaned Blaine against the wall, eliciting a surprised gasp that turned into a moan when Steve pressed close. Blaine wrapped his arms around Steve's neck, holding on, the strength he felt under and around him overwhelming. He used his legs, now wrapped around Steve's waist, for leverage and began thrusting his erection against Steve's abdomen, desperate for his own release.

"Blaine," Steve said breathlessly when he pulled his lips away from his. He dragged his lips across Blaine's cheek and jaw, and Blaine tipped his head to the side when Steve moved to his neck. Blaine moaned and thrust against him again.

"Need you," Blaine whined just as breathlessly, tipping his head back and seeking out Steve's lips for another kiss.

"Show me how," Steve said between kisses. Blaine whimpered, gulping in air as he rested his forehead against Steve's.

"Touch me," Blaine whispered a moment later, breath and heart rate calmer. He looked at Steve, the spray reaching their sides and the water beading along Steve's shoulder and arm. Steve nodded and stepped back a bit, adjusting his hold on Blaine's waist and letting Blaine lean more fully against the wall. Blaine took Steve's hand and wrapped their entwined fingers around his erection, sighing at the touch. He guided Steve's hand up and down, twisting their wrists on each upstroke. When Steve took over the movements, Blaine's hand slid up Steve's arm and gripped at the hard muscle of his bicep. He tipped his head back with a moan.

When Steve sped up, Blaine whimpered and drew in shaky breaths. Steve pressed back in, wanting to make sure Blaine didn't fall should his legs give out. Despite the tight space between them, Steve watched in fascination as he jerked Blaine off, feeling Blaine's entire body tauten and strain toward his orgasm. When the head of Blaine's penis rubbed against Steve's chest with a downstroke, Blaine's fingers dug into muscle. Steve closed the space even more, and the added contact blended gasps and whines, and finally, pushed Blaine over the edge. Steve kept stroking, watching the semen spurt high onto their chests, and eventually slip out and over his hand when he squeezed on an upstroke. Blaine's cock pulsed weakly and softened as Steve slowed his hand. Blaine's muscles began trembling, and he curled into Steve, pressing his forehead against his neck and breathing raggedly. Steve wrapped his arms more securely around Blaine and turned them so the water cascaded over Blaine's back. Blaine clung to Steve, shivers subsiding under the soothing caresses Steve administered to his back and the warm water.

Blaine eventually lowered his wobbly legs, letting Steve hold him up until he felt confident they could hold him up. When he looked up at Steve's worried expression, he slid his arms back around Steve's neck and kissed him softly.

"So good," he said against Steve's lips, smiling. Steve chased his lips when he pulled away, and Blaine laughed. Steve smiled back softly.

"I have a good teacher."

"And a great shower," Blaine teased, turning in the circle of Steve's arms and letting the still warm water wash over him. Steve laughed.

*

The shirt was by no means out of the ordinary, just one of the many blue, plaid button-ups Steve owned. On Blaine, though, the shirt looked extraordinary. He looked so small, the sleeves bunching at his wrists and the edges hanging mid-thigh. His still damp curls and flushed cheeks added to the innocent image. But the way the collar pulled down, revealing the birthmark just below Blaine's neck, and how the fabric followed the curve of Blaine's backside, had Steve letting out a slow breath.

"Blaine," Steve said, voice rough and low. Blaine turned around slowly, his fingers deftly sliding a button through a buttonhole. The shirt hung down just enough to be decent, but Steve still had to struggle to swallow.

"Is this not okay? You said to just grab something?" Blaine asked nervously, having looked up from his task. Steve shook his head and stepped close, tucking the towel securely around his waist and tugging on the loose cuffs of the shirt Blaine wore.

"What made you choose this one?" Steve asked quietly.

"It matches your eyes."

Steve huffed a laugh and hung his head, shaking it.

"Hey," Blaine said gently, lifting a finger to Steve's chin and tipping it up. "You'll let me know if it's too much?" Blaine asked, then added, "If I'm too much?"

Steve kissed him softly and shook his head.

"Not too much," Steve assured. "I just don't know how to react sometimes." He took Blaine's hand, slipping his fingers between Blaine's. "But we fit."

Blaine smiled and nodded. His lips twisted into a smirk as he added, "In more ways than one." With that, he pulled Steve toward the bed.

*

"You ready?" Steve asked, stilling his fingers inside Blaine.

Blaine turned his head against the pillow and shot back, "Are you ready?"

Steve smirked, pressed his erection against Blaine's hip, and stroked his fingers deep into Blaine. Blaine's eyelids fluttered shut with a moan as Steve pulled back and pushed back in.

"Okay, yes, ready," Blaine stuttered out breathlessly, wriggling away from Steve's fingers. Steve withdrew and cleaned his fingers off on his abandoned towel. Blaine rolled over and sat up on his knees, leaning in to kiss Steve. Steve responded eagerly, pulling Blaine down atop him as they continued to kiss.

When they separated to catch their breath, Blaine asked, "Can we try something?"

"Of course," Steve answered easily.

"Sit," Blaine said with a tap of Steve's hip. Steve sat up, and Blaine guided him back against the pillows and headboard. Blaine knelt beside him, and started unbuttoning his shirt. Steve stopped him with gentle hands wrapped around his, and Blaine looked at him questioningly.

"Please leave it on," Steve said shyly.

Blaine smiled fondly and agreed, "Okay." He dropped his hand from the remaining button and reached over to the tiny bedside table for the lube.

When Blaine straddled Steve's thighs, his legs stretching wide, Steve tensed.

"It won't hurt you?"

Blaine leaned in to kiss him, tongue swiping at Steve's lower lip until Steve responded by opening his mouth to him. Blaine used the distraction to squeeze some lube onto his hand and wrap it around Steve's penis. With a gasp, Steve pulled away.

"I'll be fine," Blaine assured with another peck as he slid his hand around Steve, coating him evenly. Steve swallowed roughly, giving himself over to Blaine's ministrations. Blaine wiped his hand clean and looked at Steve. "I want you," Blaine said. He took Steve's hand and wrapped it around his own erection, arching an eyebrow. Steve laughed.

"Heaven help me, I want you too," Steve said, "so much."

Blaine cupped Steve's jaw and kissed him tenderly, not deepening it, but letting it linger. Steve sighed when they parted.

"I really want you right now," Blaine said with a smirk, the mood shifting easily. Steve laughed again and pulled Blaine against him, kissing him hard and deep. This time when they parted, both were breathless. Together, they shifted so Blaine was over Steve, and Blaine slowly lowered himself onto Steve.

Blaine tipped his forehead against Steve's shoulder as he steadied his breathing through the sting of the stretch. Steve's fingers dug into the curves of Blaine's waist and they both moaned when Blaine let his weight fully press him down.

"Blaine," Steve whispered breathlessly, reverently. He nudged Blaine's head up and kissed him hard. "You feel so good," Steve said against his lips before kissing him again.

Blaine shifted, tried to lift up and fall back down. He moaned into the kiss at both the effort and the sensation--the stretch and the slide. Blaine braced his hands on Steve's shoulder and chest, and did it again, this time moving more and making Steve gasp as he trust back down. Steve's head fell back as Blaine struck up a rhythm, riding Steve's cock with slow but deep thrusts. Each time he dropped back down, the breath punched out of him. His eyes fell shut as he listened to their heavy breathing, felt Steve trembling under his fingers though he wasn't entirely sure if it wasn't him, and gave into the steady up and down, the pleasure eclipsing the strain, and the mounting arousal that had him speeding up his movements.

"Blaine," Steve gasped when Blaine pulled up higher and slammed back down, burying Steve deep in him. Steve lifted his head, blinking at the image of Blaine riding him, the blue plaid shirt gaping and falling off a shoulder, sweat dotting his brow, and eyes closed in abandon.

Steve forced his stiff fingers from Blaine's hip and around Blaine's straining erection. Blaine whined, his movements becoming frantic and uneven as Steve squeezed his fingers around Blaine's bobbing penis. Steve shifted, bending his knees so he could thrust up into Blaine. Blaine leaned back against Steve's thighs and the subtle change in angle had Blaine keening, his prostate stimulated on every drag up. Steve felt Blaine clenching around him, and abandoned Blaine's now leaking erection to grasp his other hip. With strong hands, Steve kept Blaine's hips moving steadily up and down in counterpoint to his own hips, burying him deeper into Blaine with each thrust. Blaine cried out with each stroke now, fingers scrabbling at Steve's arms as he felt his orgasm rising--felt it fill him, replacing the air in his lungs--until his back was arching and cum was painting Steve's chest and the inside of him.

Steve strained up, holding Blaine hips hard against him as Blaine's muscles tightened around him and he came. Lightning flashed across his brain and through his limbs as his own orgasm swept through him, feeling his cock pulse deep inside Blaine. Muscle clenched around him in rolling seconds matched the splashes of warm wetness on his chest, and eliciting his own aftershocks of pleasure.

*

"We should clean up," Steve said, voice rough from the pleasured moans he hadn't realized he'd even vocalized.

"No," Blaine protested sleepily and nestled more firmly atop Steve's chest.

"Blaine," Steve said with a laugh.

"Okay," Blaine sighed, heaving himself up. He reached over Steve's side and retrieved the towel from the floor. He wiped half-heartedly at Steve's chest, but took more care with their now oversensitive cocks. Steve unbuttoned the last button on Blaine's shirt, stained with semen, and slid it off Blaine's arms, dropping it onto the floor with the towel.

"We need another shower," Steve said.

"Hmm," Blaine said with a dopey smile. "In the morning. So we can have more shower sex."

Steve chuckled and shook his head.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" Steve asked, smiling. "I've heard of sex addiction."

Blaine yawned and laid back down, draped mostly over Steve, and replied, "Nope. Only Steve addiction." Steve's laugh rumbled against Blaine's ear. He pressed a kiss to the center of Steve's chest. Steve's arms went around his back.

"Sorry about my crappy bed," Steve said softly.

"Hmm," Blaine started contemplatively. He patted Steve's chest. "Bed's just fine."

Steve laughed quietly and said, "You're not really using my bed so much as me."

"That's why it's fine," Blaine pointed out with another kiss to his chest.

"Careful, or we may have to visit the shower sooner than the morning," Steve warned.

"Now who's the sex addict?" Blaine teased.

"I can't help if I have five--," Steve cut himself off before he said too much. Blaine lifted his head to look at him.

"Steve?"

Steve looked down at Blaine, warm eyes hazy with sleep but still concerned. He shook his head.

"I was just going to say that I have a fast metabolism," Steve said lamely.

"Well, that's not surprising," Blaine commented with a teasing squeeze to his bicep. "What with all this going on," he added with a wave of his hand over Steve's torso. Steve's cheeks warmed and Blaine smiled, leaning down and kissing him. "I better get my sleep if I'm going to keep up with that fast metabolism of yours."

Steve huffed as Blaine kissed him again and resettled. Blaine tugged Steve's arm tight around him again and rested a hand over Steve' heart. Blaine slipped quickly into sleep, his fingers flinching against Steve's chest when Steve lets out a sigh. Steve found himself falling into unconsciousness soon after--the steady warmth of Blaine's presence anchoring him and calming his mind until his worries drifted away, and left him to peaceful slumber.


End file.
